SG 1 and the MiB
by Manu2211
Summary: Crossover zwischen Stargate SG1 und MiB. Beendet.Inhalt: Ein Tok´ra in Schwierigkeiten und ein Goauld auf der Flucht. Oder was passieren kann, wenn sich ein streng geheimes Regierungsprojekt und eine eigentlich nicht existierende Behörde gegenseitig auf d


**SG 1 and the MiB**

**Inhalt:** Ein Tok´ra in Schwierigkeiten und ein Goauld auf der Flucht. Oder was passieren kann, wenn sich ein streng geheimes Regierungsprojekt und eine eigentlich nicht existierende Behörde gegenseitig auf die Füße treten.

**Disclaimer:** SG 1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Blabla und so weiter und sofort. Das einzige was mir gehört ist meine überschäumende Fantasie. Ach ja, die MiB gehören mir auch nicht, ich hab noch nicht mal ´nen Mops, sondern nurein paarVögel.

* * *

Eine Sonne strahlt in der Kälte des Weltalls, umgeben von den Planeten ihres Systems. Gerade taucht hinter dem glühenden Sonnenball eine dieser Welten auf. Es ist ein hübscher Planet mit einem einzigen kleinen Trabanten. Eine schöne blau glänzende Perle unter einem dünnen weißen Seidentuch. 

Das einzige was dieses Bild stört, ist das brennende, trudelnde Tok´ra Raumschiff, das auf den blauen Planeten zurast. Der Pilot versucht alles um den Absturz in einen kontrollierten Sinkflug umzuwandeln und möglichst ungesehen zu landen.

Aber all seine Versuche sind vergeblich. Mit einem lauten Knall schlägt das Schiff mitten in einer Großstadt an der Ostküste der USA auf.

Zur gleichen Zeit rast ein schwarz glänzender Mercedes der Luxusklasse durch die Straßen von New York. Mit quietschenden Reifen stoppt der Wagen direkt vor einem Hot Dog Stand und zwei Männer steigen aus. Der eine, ein älter Weißer, etwa Mitte fünfzig schüttelt über das Verhalten seines Begleiters tadelnd den Kopf. Dieser, ein junger Schwarzer stürmt auf den Hot Dog Stand zu.

„He Barney, ich bin am verhungern, gib mir zwei Hot Dogs Spezial."

Der Verkäufer plappert munter drauflos, während er das geforderte Essen fertig macht. „Hallo Jay, Kay, wie geht´s euch den so, scheint ein ruhiger Tag zu werden."

Als die Hot Dogs fertig sind bezahlt Jay und steigt wieder in den Wagen. Kay klemmt sich hinter den Fahrersitz, damit sein Partner in Ruhe essen kann.

„Mann, ich liebe Hot Dogs, das ist eine der besten Erfindungen überhaupt."

„Hat ein Dresselianer erfunden." Kay´s Bemerkung wird mit einem lauten Husten und Röcheln kommentiert. Als Jay seinen schwarzen Anzug von den Hot Dog Resten befreit hat, starrt er den neben ihm sitzenden älteren Mann entgeistert an.

„Ein Dresselianer ! Schleimig, mit 100 Tentakeln und Glubschaugen ?"

„Ja, Hot Dogs sind eine Delikatesse auf deren Heimatwelt."

Bevor Jay sich über außerirdische Essgewohnheiten aufregen kann, plärrt der Kommunikator im Mercedes los und auf dem Bildschirm neben dem Lenkrad erscheint das besorgte Gesicht von Zed, dem Leiter der MiB.

„Kay, Jay, wir haben einen Code 13 mitten im Central Park. Ich habe schon eine Einheit hingeschickt, aber ich glaube Sie können noch eher dort sein. Tun Sie alles notwendige. Zed Ende."

Mit quietschenden und qualmenden Reifen legt der Mercedes eine 180 Grad Drehung hin und rast in Richtung Central Park.

Aus einer Wiese mitten im Central Park ragt aus einem qualmenden Krater die pyramidenartige Spitze eines Tel´tak. Auf dem angrenzenden Weg bleiben Spaziergänger stehen und starren das unbekannte Flugobjekt an. Keiner der Passanten achtet auf die Rückseite des Raumschiffes. Dort öffnet sich eine Notluke und eine junge Frau mit blonden Locken und blauen Augen taucht aus dem Schiff auf. Ihre Augen leuchten kurz golden und bösartig auf. Sie hat nur einige Kratzer an den Armen und trägt ein schlichtes weißes Kleid. Nachdem sie sich ihres üppigen Schmuckes entledigt und die Goauld Handspange in ihrem Kleid versteckt hat, mischt sie sich unauffällig unter die Passanten.

Kay hat in der Zwischenzeit den Rekord für eine Fahrt zum Central Park gebrochen und stoppt am Rand der Grünanlagen. Die beiden Agenten der Men in Black springen aus ihrem Fahrzeug und rennen zur Absturzstelle. Jay scheucht die Neugierigen zusammen.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, es ist nichts passiert, nur ein kleiner Testflug, der leider schief gegangen ist. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, es ist alles unter Kontrolle."

Kay ist unterdessen einmal um das Raumschiff herumgelaufen und hat die offene Luke auf der Rückseite entdeckt.

Inzwischen ist auch das Team eingetroffen das Zed geschickt hat und Jay überlässt die Passanten seinen Kollegen um sich Kay anzuschließen. Gemeinsam dringen die beiden Männer in das Innere des fremden Schiffes vor. Sicherheitshalber haben sie ihre Waffen gezogen, man kann ja nie wissen, was einen in einem außerirdischen Raumschiff erwartet. Vor einer halb offenen, verklemmten Tür bleiben sie stehen.

Auf der anderen Seite ist jetzt eine kleine Explosion zu hören. Mit einem lauten Zischen geht die Tür vor den MiB noch ein kleines Stück weiter auf, nur um sich dann mit einem Knirschen wieder zu verklemmen.

„Kurzschluss." Mit dieser Bemerkung zwängt sich Jay durch die Lücke, dicht gefolgt von seinem Partner. Kay beginnt die karge Einrichtung des Raumes zu untersuchen, während Jay sich dem Pilotensitz nähert. Davor bleibt er stehen und starrt auf den Piloten herunter.

„Kay, Sie sollten sich das ansehen."

Der verwirrte Tonfall seines jungen Partners lässt Kay sofort an dessen Seite eilen. Erstaunt sehen sich die beiden Männer an. Sie haben ja schon viele Außerirdische gesehen, das ist ja schließlich ihr Job, aber der Pilot dieses Raumschiffes ist ein Mensch !

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit, fast auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents, in der Cheyenne Mountain Basis. 

Colonel Jack O´Neill stürmt durch die Gänge des SGC in Richtung Aufzüge, bewaffnet mit seiner Angelausrüstung. Gerade erreicht er die letzte Kurve vor den Aufzügen und rennt mit Schwung um die Ecke, genau in Major Carter hinein. Beide stürzen zu Boden und dabei geht Jack´s Angelkoffer auf und der Inhalt verteilt sich auf dem Flur, zusammen mit Sam´s Akten.

Zwischen den ganzen Papieren und auf dem grauen Boden bringen die bunten Angelköder ein bisschen Farbe in die Basis. Jack rafft sich als erster wieder auf und hilft seinem Major wieder auf die Beine.

„He Carter, was machen Sie denn noch hier, wir haben Urlaub."

„Ich wollte nur noch diese Berichte zu General Hammond bringen, damit er während unserer Abwesenheit was zu lesen hat." Sie lächelt und Jack könnte glatt dahin schmelzen bei diesem Lächeln. „Dann bin ich auch gleich weg Sir. Meine Nichte hat morgen Geburtstag und ich muss noch ein Geschenk besorgen."

„Es geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder." O´Neill wirft theatralisch die Arme in die Luft. „Major Samantha Carter verbringt doch tatsächlich ihren Urlaub mal NICHT in ihrem Labor. Lieber Gott ich danke dir, dass ich das noch erleben darf." Jetzt bricht Sam in lautes Gelächter aus. Gemeinsam sammeln sie die Akten und Köder wieder ein. Nachdem alles wieder da ist wo es hingehört verabschieden sie sich voneinander.

„Schönen Urlaub noch Sir."

„Ihnen auch Major, bis nächste Woche."

Sam läuft weiter in Richtung General Hammond´s Büro und Jack verschwindet im Aufzug Richtung Oberfläche.

* * *

„Kay, sehen Sie auch was ich sehe ?" 

„Falls Sie meinen, dass ich einen Menschen in einem außerirdischen Raumschiff sehe, ja , dann sehe ich das Selbe wie Sie." Kay beugt sich vor und tastet nach dem Puls des Mannes. Dabei rutscht dieser in seinen Sitz zurück, so dass man ihn genauer betrachten kann. Der Fremde ist etwa genauso alt wie Kay, allerdings hat er weit weniger Haare als dieser. Seine Kleidung besteht aus sandfarbenen Stoffen, und ist offenbar für eine wüstenartige Umwelt gemacht. An seinem Kopf ist ein blutige Platzwunde zu sehen, und als Kay ihn weiter untersucht, entdeckt er auch am Hinterkopf eine heftig blutende Wunde.

„In Ordnung, der Mann lebt noch. Wir sollten ihn in die Zentrale schaffen. Zur medizinischen Versorgung und Befragung." Kay klappt sein Handy auf um Zed zu benachrichtigen. Nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hat, geht er zur Luke zurück und streckt den Kopf raus.

„He Dee, wir brauchen hier ein Erste Hilfe Set." Der Angesprochene kommt einen Moment später angerannt und drückt Kay das geforderte in die Hand. Im Raumschiff machen sich die beiden Agenten daran, den Verletzten zu versorgen. Jay schaut etwas skeptisch auf das Ergebnis.

„Also, ich weis ja nicht ob diese Pflaster und Mullbinden viel bringen."

„Keine Sorge, eL ist mit einer Rettungseinheit auf dem Weg hierher. Sie wird sich um den Mann kümmern." Kay hat gerade ausgesprochen, als die genannte, eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau, auch schon den Kopf durch die halb offene Tür steckt.

„Hallo Jungs, was haben wir denn dieses mal, einen zerquetschten Dresselianer oder einen eingeklemmten Aquillianer ?"

„Einen verletzten Homo Sapiens."

„Einen Menschen, in einem außerirdischen Raumschiff ?" eL drängt sich an den beiden vorbei und gleich darauf ist ein leises Oh zu hören. Dann ruft sie ihre beiden Helfer mit einer Trage zu sich. „Hier kann ich nicht viel für den Mann tun, ich werde ihn in die medizinische Abteilung in der Zentrale bringen." Als die Drei mit dem Verletzten verschwunden sind gehen auch Kay und Jay wieder nach draußen. Kay ruft einen der Agenten des Säuberungsteams zu sich, während Jay´s Aufmerksamkeit von einem Glitzern in den Büschen erregt wird. Als er sich bückt, findet er eine prachtvolle, aus mehreren Reihen bestehende, auffällige Kette.

Das Säuberungsteam hat inzwischen einen Tieflader besorgt und das Raumschiff darauf verladen um es zum Parkdeck auf der MiB Zentrale zu bringen.

Kay zieht seine Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche und Jay tut dasselbe, dann winkt der ältere Mann die Passanten näher und zieht einen Metallstift aus der Tasche.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, dürfte ich um Ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Bitte kommen Sie näher, ich werde Ihnen alles erklären. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte auf den Stift in meiner Hand blicken würden." Der Neuralisator in Kay´s Hand blitzt kurz auf. „Ja danke, das war schon alles. Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, der Testflug mit dem neuen Ultraleichtflieger ist leider ein wenig schief gegangen, aber zum Glück wurde niemand verletzt." Die Leute beglückwünschen sich zu ihrem Glück, dass sie nicht von diesem Unglück betroffen sind und machen sich auf den Heimweg.

Kay und Jay gehen zurück zu ihrer Limousine und steigen ein, um zur Zentrale zurück zukehren. Niemandem fällt die junge Frau in dem weißen Kleid auf die, die beiden Agenten beobachtet.

Vor der Tunnel und Brückenbehörde, am 50th Battery Drive stoppt eine schwarze Mercedes Limousine. Die beiden Insassen steigen aus und verschwinden in dem unauffälligen Gebäude. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fahren Kay und Jay hinauf in die Zentrale der MiB um Zed Bericht zu erstatten. Auf dem Weg zu dessen Büro drückt Jay einem der Wissenschaftler in der Zentrale die Kette in die Hand die er gefunden hat.

„Tee, könnten Sie das bitte für mich untersuchen."

„Geht klar Jay." Der Mann verschwindet mit dem Fundstück in einem der Labore und die beiden MiB betreten Zed´s Büro.

„Kay, Jay, bitte berichten Sie."

Kay räuspert sich bevor er beginnt. „ Das Raumschiff ist keiner der uns bekannten Spezies zuzuordnen. Allerdings ist der Pilot ein Mensch und das macht den ganzen Fall äußerst rätselhaft."

Zed nickt und tippt etwas auf seiner Tastatur ein, kurz darauf erscheint eL auf dem Bildschirm. „eL, gibt es schon etwas neues über den Patienten ?"

„Nein Zed, ich habe seine Verletzungen versorgt, aber ich muss erst noch weitere Untersuchungen machen, bevor ich Ihnen genaueres sagen kann."

„Sie haben bis heute Nachmittag Zeit eL, dann will ich ein paar Ergebnisse haben." Zed beendet die Verbindung und wendet sich wieder seinen besten Männern zu. Auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt eine fremde Waffe, die Kay reicht.

„Diese Waffe haben unsere Leute in dem Raumschiff gefunden, ich möchte, dass Sie das Objekt unserem _speziellen_ Experten zeigen."

Kay nickt zustimmend. „Wenn jemand weiß was das ist, dann ist es Jeeps der Hehler. Kommen Sie Jay, wir werden die kleine Kröte mal ein bisschen ausquetschen."

Die beiden Männer verlassen die Zentrale wieder und fahren zu Jeeps Laden am anderen Ende der Stadt. Unterwegs fängt Jay schon wieder an zu maulen, dass ihm der Magen knurrt. Kay hält darauf an einem Hot Dog Stand an und erntet einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Partner.

„Mann, das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, ich werde im ganzen Leben nie wieder einen Hot Dog essen."

„Jay, wenn Sie mal links an dem Stand vorbeischauen, was sehen Sie da ?"

„Oh, eine Pizzeria." Jay´s Gesichtsausdruck hellt sich schlagartig wieder auf. „Kay, Sie sind ein Genie." Damit springt er aus dem Wagen und holt für Beide in der Pizzeria was zu essen. Denn restlichen Weg zu Jeeps Laden bringen sie schweigend hinter sich.

Jeeps, der den Mercedes hat vorfahren sehen, duckt sich ängstlich hinter seinen Verkaufstresen, er ahnt wohl schon was jetzt auf ihn zukommt. Nervös begrüßt er seine Besucher. „Oh Kay, Jay, was führt euch in meinen bescheidenen Laden ?"

„Das hier." Damit knallt Kay die fremde Waffe auf den Tresen. Jeeps starrt das Objekt an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange und schluckt hörbar.

„Noch nie gesehen." Peng, falsche Antwort. Mit einen unmöglich zu definierenden Geräusch platzt Jeeps Kopf auseinander. Gleich darauf erscheint auf dessen Schultern eine Miniaturausgabe eines Kopfes und Jeeps fängt an zu maulen.

„Jay, haben Sie eine Ahnung wie das jedes Mal zwickt."

„Was ist das für eine Waffe und welche Aliens benutzen sie ?" Kay hält Jeeps den genannten Gegenstand direkt unter die Nase. „Wenn Sie nicht endlich antworten, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren Jeeps."

Jeeps krallt sich verzweifelt an Kay´s Krawatte fest und legt los. „ Das ist eine Zat´n´ktel, die werden von den Goauld benutzt und ich will so schnell wie möglich nach Hauseeeeeee." Jeeps ist so panisch, dass man offensichtlich keine weiteren Informationen aus ihm heraus bekommt. Also verfrachten die beiden MiB den völlig verängstigten Außerirdischen auf den Rücksitz des Mercedes und fahren mit ihm zur Zentrale zurück. Dort übergeben sie Jeeps den Mitarbeitern der Aufenthaltsabteilung, damit er seinen Ausreiseantrag stellen kann und gehen zu Zed´s Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin stoßen sie auf Zed´s Assistenten, den Mops Frank.

„He Jungs, was gibt es neues ?"

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug Frank." Kay zerrt an seiner Krawatte herum, um sie wieder grade zu rücken. Der Leiter der Men in Black erwartet sie bereits.

„Also, was haben Sie heraus gefunden, meine Herren ?"

„Die Waffe gehört einer als Goauld bezeichneten Spezies, und Jeeps hat so eine Angst vor denen, das er sofort ausreisen will." Kay fast ihr Erkenntnisse kurz zusammen, während Jay an dem Zat´n´ktel herumfummelt. Zed beweißt gleich darauf mal wieder, dass nichts seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgeht. Mit einem schnellen Griff nimmt er Jay die Waffe aus der Hand und fährt gleichzeitig Frank den Mops an.

„Frank, wo wollen Sie denn so schnell hin ?"

„Zur Aufenthaltsabteilung, meinen Ausreiseantrag stellen."

„Frank, wieso haben es auf einmal alle so eilig die Erde zu verlassen ?" Jay packt den Mops am Halsband und befördert ihn auf Zed´s Schreibtisch. „Sie wissen doch was über diese Goauld."

Der als Mops getarnte Remoolianer scheint sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verstecken zu wollen, aber am Ende gibt er doch mit einem Seufzen seine Informationen preis. „Die Goauld sind eine der größenwahnsinnigsten und bösartigsten Spezies im Universum. Und sie sind älter als die meisten anderen Völker, fast genauso alt wie die Asgard."

„Die Asgard ?" Auf Zed´s Frage hin deutet der Mops mit einem Nicken zu einem Foto an der Wand hinter Zed. Auf dem Bild sind zwei kleine grauhäutige Aliens zu sehen.

Zed kommentiert das Bild mit einem Oh und schüttelt den Kopf. „Die erste Landung Außerirdischer nach der Gründung der MiB, und wir sind zu spät gekommen. Das Foto hat ein Amateur gemacht und mir geschenkt. Als Trost. Aber fahren Sie bitte fort Frank."

„Wie gesagt, die Goauld sind ganz schön bösartig, und wenn diese Parasiten Anspruch auf die Erde erheben wollen, dann will ich nicht mehr hier sein wenn sie kommen." Frank wedelt mit seinem Stummelschwänzchen, in der Hoffnung, dass er jetzt endlich gehen kann. Zed nickt zustimmend und der Mops springt behände vom Tisch und läuft zur Tür hinaus. Kurz darauf steckt er noch mal die Schnauze herein.

„Ach ja, die Biester benutzen am liebsten Humanoide als Wirtskörper."

Weg ist der Mops.

Die drei Männer blicken sich einen Moment erstaunt an und dann kommt ihnen allen der selbe Gedanke. „eL."

Jay ist als erster durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Kay und Zed eilt er zur medizinischen Abteilung. eL blickt erstaunt von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, als die drei Männer ihr Büro stürmen. „Gut das Sie kommen, ich habe gerade die letzten Untersuchungsergebnisse gekriegt und wollte Sie eben informieren."

„Ist hier alles in Ordnung, keine Zwischenfälle mit dem Patienten ?" will Zed wissen.

„Nein, keine Probleme, außerdem ist der Patient immer noch bewusstlos, kein Wunder bei einem Schädelbruch. Obwohl ..."

„Obwohl was ?"

„Seine Verletzungen heilen ungewöhnlich schnell. Und ich glaube ich habe auch den Grund dafür gefunden." eL dreht den Bildschirm auf ihrem Tisch um, so dass alle die Bilder darauf sehen können. „Das sind die Bilder der CT Untersuchung. Wie Sie sehen können, sitzt an seiner Wirbelsäule ein schlangenartiger Parasit, der mit dem Hirnstamm verbunden ist. Ich nehme an, dass diese Kreatur für die schnelle Heilung verantwortlich ist."

„Das muss eins von diesen Viechern sein, ein Goauld."

„Ein was ?"

„Außerirdische bösartige Parasiten, der Name hat ausgereicht, um Jeeps und Frank in die Flucht zu schlagen." erklärt Jay seiner Kollegin.

„Vielleicht stammt dieser Mann gar nicht von der Erde." überlegt Kay laut, wird aber gleich von eL eines besseren belehrt.

„Oh doch, er stammt von der Erde, ich habe herausgefunden wer er ist." eL gibt einen Befehl ein und ein neues Bild erscheint auf dem Bildschirm, das den Mann in der Uniform der US Air Force zeigt. In der Uniform eines Generals um genau zu sein. „Darf ich vorstellen, General Jacob Carter, vor fast 2 Jahren an Lymphdrüsenkrebs im Endstadium erkrankt, Lebenserwartung noch ca. 2 Wochen. Allerdings gibt es keine Sterbeurkunde."

Das erste, was er nach dem aufwachen bewusst feststellen konnte, war dass er nicht mehr in dem Tel´tak war. Und seine letzte Erinnerung bestand in einer explodierenden Steuerkonsole vor seinem Gesicht.

_- Selmak ? Wo sind wir ? –_

_- Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube wir sind auf der Erde, allerdings nicht im SGC. Ich habe eine junge Frau gesehen, die uns untersucht hat. Aber ich hielt es für besser mich erst bemerkbar zu machen, wenn du wieder wach bist. –_

_- Wie sind wir hierher gekommen ? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist dass die Konsole vor mir explodiert ist. –_

_- Ja, ich glaube Osiris hat vom Frachtraum aus den Antrieb manipuliert. –_

_- Osiris ! –_

Der Gedanke an seine Gefangene läst Jacob vom Bett springen. Dabei reißt der Kontrollsensor an seinem Arm ab und im angrenzenden Büro geht der Alarm los.

Als der Alarm losgeht stürmen die vier Mitglieder der MiB in den Nebenraum, wo sich Zed, Kay und Jay selbst von der erstaunlichen Heilung des Patienten überzeugen können. Der steht neben dem Bett und starrt die Men in Black genauso erstaunt an wie die ihn.

Jacob räuspert sich. „Ähm gestatten Sie das ich mich vorstelle. General Jacob Carter, Air Force. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wo ich bin, aber ich denke Sie können mir meine Fragen beantworten."

„Wenn Sie kooperieren ja." erwidert Zed. „Sie sind in New York, in der Zentrale der Men in Black. Wir kontrollieren die Aktivitäten außerirdischer Besucher und Asylsuchender hier auf der Erde. Und ich wüsste gerne, ob wir Ihnen trauen können."

„Oder sollte es besser heißen, der Schlange an Ihrer Wirbelsäule." fügt Jay hinzu.

„Bis jetzt haben wir von den Goauld nämlich nur schlechtes gehört."

„_Ich bin kein Goauld !"_ Jay macht einen Satz nach hinten, als plötzlich die verzehrte metallische Stimme erklingt. Kay reißt seine Waffe heraus und zielt auf Jacob Carter, dessen Augen jetzt golden leuchten.

Jacob gelingt es Selmak wieder zu beruhigen und die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen.

„Sie müssen meinen Symbionten Selmak entschuldigen, die Tok´ra mögen es nicht, wenn man sie mit den Goauld vergleicht." Als er die erstaunten Gesichter sieht fährt er fort. „Die Tok´ra sind eine Widerstandsgruppe innerhalb der Goauld Systemlords. Sie sind Verbündete der Menschen im Kampf gegen diese. Ich war der erste Mensch von der Erde, der mit einem Tok´ra verschmolzen ist, um dieses Bündnis zu besiegeln."

„Sie werden wohl verstehen, dass wir Ihnen das so ganz ohne beweise für Ihre Behauptungen nicht glauben können." Kay hat wie üblich die Ruhe weg.

„Ich verstehe. Wenn Sie General Hammond den Kommandanten der Cheyenne Mountain Basis anrufen, wird er Ihnen meine Geschichte und meinen Status bestätigen."

„Ich schlage vor Sie rufen Ihn selbst an." Kay führt Jacob ins Büro und reicht ihm den Telefonhörer.

„Auch gut, aber vorher habe ich noch eine Frage, war noch Jemand in meine Schiff als Sie es gefunden haben ?"

„Nein."

„Verdammt, dann ist sie entwischt."

„Wer ?"

„Meine Gefangene, der Goauld Osiris." Jacob wählt Hammond´s Nummer und Kay drückt gleichzeitig auf die Lautsprechertaste. Man hört das Wahlgeräusch und dann wie abgenommen wird.

„Hammond."

„Hallo George, ich bin es Jacob."

„Jacob, was machen Sie denn auf der Erde, und wie sind Sie hergekommen ?"

„Anscheinend habe ich in New York eine Bruchlandung hingelegt. Ich bin jetzt bei einer Behörde für außerirdische Aktivitäten auf der Erde."

„WAS für eine Behörde !" Man kann sich bei diesen Worten nicht des Eindruckes erwehren, dass Hammond am liebsten durch den Hörer kriechen würde. Dann ist es fast eine ganze Minute völlig still, bis Jacob die nächste Hiobsbotschaft los läst.

„George, das ist nicht unser größtes Problem. Viel schlimmer ist, dass meine Gefangene Osiris den Absturz zur Flucht genutzt hat und jetzt in New York frei herumläuft."

Dieses mal ist am anderen Ende der Leitung ein deutlicher Fluch zu hören. „Jacob, bleiben Sie wo Sie sind, ich schicke O´Neill und Sam so schnell wie möglich zu Ihnen. Und jetzt geben Sie mir den Leiter dieser ominösen Behörde."

Zed meldet sich zu Wort. „General Hammond, ich habe alles mitgehört, ich bin Zed, der Leiter der Behörde für außerirdische Angelegenheiten auf der Erde."

„Mr. Zed, ich wünsche, dass Sie General Carter in allem Notwendigen unterstützen."

„Diese Behörde ist nicht dem Militär unterstellt General, genau genommen existieren wir gar nicht. Offiziell gibt es nur eine Behörde für Tunnel und Brücken in New York."

„Entweder Sie unterstützen Jacob, oder ich schwöre Ihnen, dass Sie eine Menge Ärger kriegen. Ich werde zwei meiner Leute zu Ihnen schicken, die sich mit den Goauld auskennen. Sagen Sie mir, wohin meine Leute müssen."

Zed nennt Hammond zähneknirschend die Adresse, da ihm klar ist, dass er sonst wirklich eine Menge Ärger kriegt. Die Unabhängigkeit der Men in Black zu erhalten scheint ihm daher dringend notwendig. Dann beendet er das Gespräch.

* * *

Ein idyllischer See irgendwo in Minnesota. 

Jack O´Neill liegt in seinem Liegestuhl, die Angel in der einen, ein kühles Blondes in der anderen Hand und wartet auf den großen Fang. Bis auf ein paar kleine Fischchen, die er gleich wieder zurückgeworfen hat, hat er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gefangen. Gerade will er aufstehen, um sich noch ein Bier zu holen, als sein Handy klingelt.

- Verdammt, wieso habe ich mich bloß von Hammond dazu überreden lassen das Ding mitzunehmen. -

„Hier O´Neill, wenn nicht gerade das Ende der Welt droht will ich nicht gestört werden."

„Colonel, ich verstehe ja Ihr Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Erholung, aber dies ist ein Notfall." Hammond muss bei Jack´s dummen Spruch schmunzeln, aber zum Glück für den General kann der ihn ja nicht sehen. „Jacob Carter musste in New York notlanden und wurde von einer dortigen Behörde aufgegriffen."

„Oh nein, die haben Selmak entdeckt."

„Nicht nur das, diese Behörde ist zuständig für alle außerirdischen Aktivitäten hier auf der Erde, aber die haben es bisher noch nicht mit unseren Aliens zu tun gehabt. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Jacob Osiris als Gefangene bei sich. Die hat den Absturz zur Flucht genutzt und läuft jetzt frei in New York herum."

„SG 1 kann sich darum kümmern, sobald wir alle zusammen sind."

„Wir können nicht warten, bis Teal´c und Dr. Jackson wieder hier sind. Sie werden Major Carter bei ihrem Bruder abholen, am Militärflughafen wartet eine Maschine auf Sie. Melden Sie sich in New York bei der Brücken und Tunnel Behörde, 50th Battery Drive. Jacob wird Sie dann über alles notwendige unterrichten."

Nachdem Hammond aufgelegt hat murmelt Jack erstaunt vor sich hin. „Brücken und Tunnel Behörde ?"

„Happy Birthday, happy Birthday to you..."

Als Jack vor dem Haus von Sam´s Bruder hält, kann er das Geburtstagsständchen schon durch die Tür klingen hören. Wie gern würde er jetzt mit Sam da drin sitzen und feiern, aber die Pflicht ruft. Mit einem Seufzen klingelt er. Eine junge Frau öffnet die Tür und blickt ihn fragend an.

„Guten Tag, ich muss mit Major Carter sprechen. Ich bin ihr vorgesetzter Offizier."

Die Frau dreht sich um und ruft nach Sam. „Sam, dein Colonel ist da und will mit dir sprechen."

Die Gerufene taucht in der Tür auf und blickt Jack fragend an. „Colonel, was gibt es denn, beißen die Fische etwa nicht."

„Die Fische nicht, aber die Schlangen schon."

Sam versteht sofort und verabschiedet sich schnell von ihrer Familie. Dann steigt sie zu O´Neill in den Wagen, der sie unterwegs über alles unterrichtet. Dann fliegen die Beiden nach New York.

* * *

In der Zentrale der MiB haben Zed, Kay und Jay Jacob Carter in Zed´s Büro geführt, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Nachdem Zed Jacob und Selmak ein wenig (aber nicht zuviel) über die Men in Black erzählt hat, möchte er nun ein paar Informationen von seinem Gegenüber haben. 

„Also General Carter, was hat es denn nun mit diesem Osiris auf sich, meines Wissens nach handelt es sich nur um eine altägyptische Gottheit."

„Die Goauld, also auch Osiris, sind schon vor Jahrtausenden auf die Erde gestoßen. Nachdem sie festgestellt haben, dass sich Menschen hervorragend als Wirte eignen, haben sie den Planeten in ihre Gewalt gebracht und sich von den primitiven Menschen als Götter verehren lassen."

„Wenn das so ist, warum findet man dann keine Spuren von diesen Aliens auf der Erde ?" will Jay wissen.

„Oh, die Goauld haben Spuren hinterlassen, sehr deutliche sogar." Jacob formt mit den Händen ein Pyramide. „Allerdings lässt sich die Verbindung zwischen den Pyramiden und den Außerirdischen nicht offiziell nachweisen. Genau wie Sie auch halten wir viele Informationen vor der Öffentlichkeit zurück."

„Wieso haben die Goauld die Erde aufgegeben ?"

„Die Menschen haben irgendwann erkannt, dass sie falsche Götter verehren und haben die Goauld von der Erde vertrieben. Gleichzeitig haben die Tok´ra dafür gesorgt, dass das Stargate vergraben wurde. Da die Goauld schon vorher viele Menschen durch das Tor auf andere Planeten umgesiedelt haben, haben sie die Erde aufgegeben."

Kay beugt sich vor. „Lassen Sie mich raten General, dieses Stargate ist jetzt im Besitz der Air Force."

„Das stimmt. Es wurde bereits in den 20er Jahren gefunden und vor ein paar Jahren gelang die Aktivierung." Jacob kann seinen Stolz nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Meine Tochter Sam war daran beteiligt, sie war es auch die mich und Selmak zusammen gebracht hat."

„Und wie können wir Ihnen helfen ?" Zed spielt mit einem Bleistift herum, um zu verbergen, dass er sich über jede Bevormundung seiner Leute ärgert.

„Sie kennen New York besser als ich, lassen Sie ihre Leute nach Osiris suchen, aber kommen Sie ihr nicht in die Quere wenn Sie, sie finden."

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, nach wem wir suchen sollen."

„Ich kenne den Namen seiner Wirtin, ich bin sicher, dass Sie ein Bild von ihr besorgen können." Jacob blickt den drei Männern in die Augen um die Bedeutung seiner nächsten Worte zu unterstreichen. „Ihre Leute dürfen Osiris auf keinen Fall in die Enge treiben, sonst könnte es passieren, dass der Goauld den Wirt wechselt um sich zu verbergen und wir die Spur verlieren."

„Dann finden wir die Spur schon wieder, keine Sorge." meint Jay leichthin.

Jacob blickt den jungen Mann ernst an. „Können Sie ihren Partner erschießen

Mr. Jay ?"

„Was ! Was soll denn diese Frage ?"

„Angenommen, der Goauld wechselt auf Ihren Partner über, können Sie ihn dann ohne zu zögern erschießen ?"

„Nein."

„Also finden Sie Osiris aber halten Sie sich von ihr fern, unsere Leute haben die notwendige Erfahrung mit den Goauld und werden sich darum kümmern." Jacob erhebt sich und wendet sich wieder an Zed. „Ich würde mir gern mein Schiff ansehen, um einen Überblick über die Schäden zu bekommen."

„Jay wird Sie zur Raumschiffgarage auf dem Dach bringen." Während sich Kay und Zed um die Suche nach Osiris kümmern bringt Jay Jacob nach oben. Nachdem sich Selmak die Schäden angesehen hat, schüttelt der Tok´ra den Kopf.

„Osiris ist klüger als ich dachte, die Schäden können leicht repariert werden."

„Und das bedeutet was ?"

„Dass Osiris das Tel´tak zur Flucht benutzen will, da das Stargate für ihn nicht erreichbar ist. Ich glaube Ihr werdet gar nicht lange nach dem Goauld suchen müssen." Selmak läst den Kopf sinken und Jacob blickt sich einmal um, dann beginnt er an der Steuerkonsole mit den Reparaturen. Jay fragt ob er ihm helfen kann, und so verbringen die beiden Männer die nächsten Stunden damit an dem beschädigten Raumschiff zu arbeiten.

* * *

Nach einem mehrstündigen Flug haben Sam Carter und Jack O´Neill New York erreicht und nehmen am Flughafen ein Taxi, das sie zur Brücken und Tunnel Behörde bringt. Jetzt stehen sie vor einem unscheinbaren grauen Hochhaus und Sam macht ihre Skepsis deutlich. 

„Colonel, sind Sie sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind ?"

„Das ist die Adresse, die Hammond mir genannt hat, Brücken und Tunnel Behörde, 50th Battery Drive."

Bevor Sam darauf eine Antwort geben kann geht die einzige Tür zu dem Gebäude auf und ein älterer Mann im schwarzen Anzug taucht auf. Er wendet sich an Sam.

„Sam Carter ?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin Agent Kay, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Er führt die beiden Mitglieder von SG 1 in das Gebäude und im Fahrstuhl stellt Sam ihren Begleiter vor.

„Das ist Colonel O´Neill." Nach einem Moment fügt sie noch hinzu: „Wie geht es meinem Vater ?"

„Gut, wir werden ihn in Zed´s Büro treffen."

Den restlichen Weg legen sie schweigend zurück. Vor Zed´s Büro treffen sie auf Jacob und Jay. Sam umarmt ihren Vater und auch Jack begrüßt Jacob und Selmak. Jack kann sich dabei natürlich eine kleine Frotzelei nicht verkneifen.

„He Jacob, ich habe da was von einer Bruchlandung im Central Park verlauten hören."

„Seien Sie froh, dass ich mir nicht Ihr Haus dafür ausgesucht habe Jack."

Kay klopft an und Zed bittet die Gruppe herein. Der Leiter der MiB sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrt nachdenklich auf das Foto mit den Asgard.

Jack folgt diesem Blick. „Hübsches Bild, kennen Sie Thor ?"

„Thor ?" Zed dreht sich um und starrt den Colonel durchdringend an.

„Klein, grau, ein typischer Asgard eben." Jack deutet auf das Bild. „Nettes Kerlchen."

„Colonel O´Neill, wir sind nicht hier um über die Asgard zu reden, sondern um Osiris einzufangen." Jacob weißt Jack zurecht.

„Und wo ist der Schlangenkopf ?"

Zed räuspert sich. „Die Agenten Dee und Bee haben eine Frau auf die Ihre Beschreibung passt zwei Straßen weiter gesehen. Sie scheint dort auf jemanden oder etwas zu warten."

„Also, worauf warten wir noch ?" Jack ist die Ungeduld in Person, aber Jacob hält ihn zurück.

„Wenn sie hier in der Nähe ist, dann weis sie auch wo wir sind, und wartet auf uns."

„Na dann tun wir ihr doch den Gefallen und gehen hin."

„Nicht so eilig Colonel O´Neill." Zed mischt sich ein. „Alle außerirdischen Aktivitäten in New York werden von den MiB überwacht. Kay und Jay werden Sie begleiten."

„Nein, dass..."

„Ich bin einverstanden." Jacob unterbricht O´Neill, bevor der richtig in Fahrt kommt. „Wir können ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen."

Während die Gruppe die Zentrale der MiB verlässt murmelt Jack vor sich hin. „Wir gehen rein, schnappen uns den Schlangenkopf und gehen wieder, was soll daran auffällig sein." Er ist so in Gedanken, dass er draußen vor der Tür glatt in Sam hineinrennt. Er will sich gerade entschuldigen, als der schwarze Mercedes der MiB um die Ecke geschossen kommt.

„Whow, toller Wagen."

„Spezialanfertigung, steigen Sie bitte ein." Kay geht zur Fahrerseite, während Jay, ganz Gentlemen, Sam die Tür zu den Rücksitzen aufhält. Auch Jack und Jacob setzten sich hinten hin, wobei Jacob sich schnell zwischen seine Tochter und den Colonel drängt. Was wiederum von Selmak mit einer amüsierten Bemerkung über väterliche Eifersucht kommentiert wird, die deutlich beweißt, dass der Tok´ra zuviel Zeit mit einem gewissen Colonel verbracht hat.

„Anschnallen." ertönt Kay´s Kommando vom Fahrersitz.

Sam und Jacob befolgen diese Anordnung ohne zu murren, und auch Jack schnallt sich an, nachdem Jacob eine bissige Bemerkung über unverantwortliches Verhalten losgelassen hat.

Die schwere Limousine schießt um die nächste Straßenecke und in Minutenschnelle ist der Weg zu ihrem Ziel zurückgelegt. Vor der Straße, in der sich Osiris aufhält, bremst Kay den Wagen ab und fährt langsam um die Ecke. Tatsächlich kann man Osiris am Straßenrand sehen, der Goauld scheint wirklich auf etwas zu warten. Kay hält etwa 20 Meter von ihrem Gegner entfernt an und alle fünf Personen steigen aus.

Kay und Jay bleiben beim Wagen stehen, während sich Sam, Jack und Jacob Osiris nähern. Diese steht nur stumm da und blickt den drei Menschen mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Als sich Sam und Jacob ihr bis auf zwei Meter genähert haben, reißt sie plötzlich die rechte Hand mit dem Handmodul hoch und ein Energiestoß schleudert die beiden Carters einige Meter weit weg. Die beiden MiB rennen auf den Goauld zu, während Jack eine Zat-Waffe aus seiner Uniform zieht. Jay´s lautes Geschrei lenkt Osiris Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Men in Black und Jack kann in aller Ruhe auf den Goauld zielen, ohne die panisch durcheinander laufenden Passanten zu treffen. Von einem Schuss getroffen sinkt Osiris zu Boden.

Jack läuft zur der Gestürzten und nimmt ihr schnell die Handspange ab, dann überlässt er die Bewachung Kay und Jay, um sich um Sam und Jacob zu kümmern. Letzterer hat sich dank Selmak schon wieder aufgerappelt und hilft gerade Sam wieder auf die Beine.

„Alles in Ordnung Carter ?" will Jack wissen.

„Ja, es geht schon wieder. Was machen wir jetzt mit Osiris, wir haben keine Möglichkeit ihn aus Sarah zu entfernen."

„In der Zentrale der MiB gibt es ein paar sichere Gefängniszellen für ungebetene Besucher." Kay hat sich zu ihnen gesellt. „Da können wir sie unterbringen, bis Ihnen was einfällt."

„Gut, mit dem Tel´tak können wir Osiris ins SGC schaffen. Und dann zu den Tok´ra." erwidert Jacob. „Allerdings sollte sich vorher noch jemand um diese Passanten kümmern."

„Keine Sorge, die werden gleich vergessen, was passiert ist. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte im Wagen Platz nehmen würden." Jay hat den bewusstlosen Goauld bereits auf dem Rücksitz abgelegt, Jacob und Jack setzten sich auf beiden Seiten neben sie, dabei gibt Jack Jacob Osiris Handspange. Sam nimmt auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.

Jack dreht sich um und schaut neugierig aus der Heckscheibe. „Was treiben die denn da ?" Er kann sehen, wie die beiden MiB die Passanten zusammentreiben und auf die Leute einreden, dann setzen beide ihre Sonnenbrillen auf und Jay zieht einen Metallstift aus der Tasche, der kurz rot aufleuchtet. Dann hält Jay den Menschen noch einen kurzen Vortrag und schließlich kommen beide Männer zurück zur Limousine. Kay nimmt auf dem Fahrersitz Platz und fährt zur Zentrale zurück.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Partner ?" fragt Sam.

„Ein kleiner Spaziergang hat noch keinem geschadet. Außerdem, wenn noch jemand etwas von Ihrem kleinen Auftritt mitgekriegt hat kann er die Betreffenden gleich neuralisieren."

„Neuralisieren ?" Sam´s Interesse als Wissenschaftlerin ist geweckt und Jack gähnt gelangweilt.

„Die Erinnerungen auslöschen, anderenfalls wüssten die Menschen schon seit Jahrzehnten von der Existenz Außerirdischer."

Die schwarze Mercedeslimousine hält vor der Zentrale und alle steigen aus.

Jack trägt Osiris, die immer noch ohne Bewusstsein ist. Im Fahrstuhl geht es nach oben. „Wo genau sind die Gefängniszellen, der Schlangenkopf wird langsam schwer."

Kay erwidert „Im 17. Stockwerk, wir sind jetzt im 12."

„Und wo ist das Tok´ra Raumschiff ?" fragt Sam nach. „Wir müssen das Schiff ebenfalls nach Colorado bringen."

„Im 20. Stock auf dem Dach, dort gibt es eine Raumschiffgarage." antwortet Jacob. „Zum Glück konnte ich die Schäden alle reparieren, dann kann ich das Tel´tak zum Cheyenne Mountain fliegen."

Der Fahrstuhl hält auf Etage 17 und die Türen öffnen sich. Kay geht voraus und öffnet eine der Zellen. Bevor Jack Osiris jedoch auf dem darin stehenden Bett ablegen kann, greift diese ihn mit einer weiteren Handspange an. Jack fällt zu Boden und die anderen stolpern über ihn, so dass der Goauld einige Sekunden Zeit gewinnt und im Nottreppenhaus verschwindet.

Jacob ist als erster wieder auf den Beinen und folgt der Flüchtenden, Sam, Jack und Kay sind ihm dicht auf den Fersen. „Sie will das Tel´tak stehlen, sicher hat sie sich die letzten Minuten nur bewusstlos gestellt und alles gehört." Im laufen sieht sich Jacob die Handspange genauer an, die sie Osiris abgenommen haben. „Verdammt, dass ist ja meine eigene. Osiris muss sie nach dem Absturz an sich genommen haben."

Auf der obersten Etage angekommen sehen sie, dass die Tür nach außen weit auf steht. Im Treppenhaus kann man das dröhnen des startenden Tel´tak hören. Jacob stürmt hinaus und richtet die Handspange auf das gerade abhebende Schiff, auch Jack zielt mit der Zat darauf. Aber alle Schüsse prallen an den aktivierten Schutzschilden ab.

„Verdammt, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein, wir haben uns übertölpeln lassen wie die Schafe." flucht Jacob.

„Wenn Daniel erfährt, dass wir den Schlangenkopf schon fast in der Zelle hatten, oh Mann, ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was wir uns dann anhören können." stöhnt Jack. Sam schüttelt nur den Kopf, sagt aber nichts dazu, wozu auch, dadurch ändert sich die Situation nicht.

Mit einem lauten Knall fliegt hinter ihnen durch den Wind die Tür zum Treppenhaus zu. Aus dem Inneren ist ein lauter Fluch zu hören und dann fliegt die Tür wieder auf und Jay taucht in der Öffnung auf und reibt sich die Nase.

„Welcher Idiot hat schon wieder den Keil von der Tür weggenommen !" Dann bemerkt er, dass ihn alle anstarren. „Was ist, hab ich schon ein Horn an der Nase ?"

„Die Gefangene ist entkommen." antwortet ihm Kay ungerührt.

„Oh."

„Sie hat uns überrumpelt und ist mit dem Tel´tak geflohen. Ich fürchte so schnell kriegen wir Osiris nicht wieder zu sehen." meint Jacob.

Jay grinst zur Antwort nur und geht zu dem Werkzeugkasten, den er benutzt hat als er Jacob bei den Reparaturen geholfen hat. Er öffnet diesen und holt zwei farbige Kristallstäbe heraus.

„Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, dann kommt sie ohne die hier nicht weit."

Jacob nimmt ihm die beiden Stäbe ab. „Die stammen aus dem Hyperantrieb. Ohne diese beiden Energiekristalle wir der Hyperantrieb nach einigen Sekunden den Geist aufgeben."

„Dann können wir uns ja erstmal wichtigeren Dingen widmen." Jay kratzt sich die Nase und deutet zur Tür. „Da ich schon wieder Hunger habe, lade hiermit alle Anwesenden zum essen ein."

„Hot Dogs ?"

Jay packt seinen Partner an der Krawatte. „Nein Kay, Pizza."

Ende

© Manu 08/2002


End file.
